


Grown-Up Time Irina Jelavić x Nagisa Shiota

by goddegoddegodde



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, First Kiss, French Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Licking, MILFs, Moaning, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddegoddegodde/pseuds/goddegoddegodde
Summary: Irina Jelavić needs more information on the Sensei in order to kill him. She found out Nagisa Shiota had been taking notes so she needs to meet with him. Of course she needs to reward him too, but it doesn't take too long before it becomes a reward for Irina as well.





	Grown-Up Time Irina Jelavić x Nagisa Shiota

## The Reward

Irina Jelavić is the new foreign language teacher for the E-3 Class, she is extremely hot with long blonde hair and amazing and large breasts. She is very sexy with all of her movements, from the swaying when she walks to the occasional winks she gives to her students. She is also a professional assassin that has been sent to kill Koro Sensei, and that is all she plans to do with her time at school, that is until her "Grown-Up" desires take over.

Nagisa was shocked when Irina had kissed him out in the field, he did not know how to react so his brain shut off. It was a sexy yet simple kiss and it was Nagisa's first. She was 5 inches taller than him and very dominant in the kiss, staring directly into his eyes and grabbing his face. When she pulled away she told him to see him in the staff room later to share his notes with her... and she would give him something good in return.

Later arrives and Nagisa is walking to the staff room extremely nervous, he was taken by surprise earlier so he didn't have time to think, now he had a few hours to think about what she might do in return and he had to hide his excitement the whole day.

Nagisa lightly knocks on the staff room door and from inside he hears Irina's sexy voice, "Come in, Nagisa" 

How did she know it was me he thought

"I'm waiting Nagisa, I am excited to get started with your Intel... and your reward.." She said, slowly, with and emphasis on the last part.

Nagisa opened the door and walked in, his heart pounding and his body shaking. He had never been in front of someone so beautiful and enchanting in his life. "H-h-hi" he said after he shut the door behind him.

"I have been waiting all day for you to show up Nagisa, let's get started right away" she said seductively, adding a wink at the end.

"I have been waiting all day for you to show up Nagisa, let's get started right away" she said seductively, adding a wink at the end  
For the next half hour Nagisa and Irina discussed his notes and some extra observations he had. Nagisa became much less nervous and instead very excited that he was so useful to her. When they finally finished Irina put the pen she was using to take notes in her mouth, biting it and starting directly at Nagisa. She took it out from between her teeth and stood up in front of him, putting her arm against the chalk board next to his head. Pinning him with no where to go. 

She leaned in on the other side of his head and whispered, "I am so thankful for all of your incredible notes on this creature, I did not think you would have so many amazing notes, so I'll need to give you something even better than I was planning in return."

Immediately Nagisa became very nervous and timid again, "O-okay, thank you Sensei"

"Why are you thanking me Nagisa," she said moving her head right in front of his, almost touching noses, "I haven't even started yet."

She leaned in just like before and kissed him, looking directly in to his eyes. She started to move her lips and kiss him more passionately. Irina closed grabbed his face, not letting him move, and continued to kiss him. 

After a few moments she ended the kiss but did not move away from in front of Nagisa's face  
After a few moments she ended the kiss but did not move away from in front of Nagisa's face. "Usually when someone kisses you, you kiss back." She said in a whisper, biting her bottom lip.

Nagisa was in complete disarray, he tried to answer but only mumbled.

"Well im assuming that I was your first kiss, so I'm sure you don't know how to kiss a woman properly," Irina giggled to him, "just stay relaxed and close your eyes, move your lips and just feel the moment, melt into me." As she finished she leaned back into him. This time when she kissed Nagisa he responded by kissing back. Irina smiled into the kiss, feeling accomplished that she helped someone so timid.

They kissed for a few moments, which felt like forever to Nagisa, who was in heaven. As she ended the kiss again she started laughing, "My my Nagisa, you learn so quickly, you can't possibly deserve to be in this class."

"Well.. I-I had pretty bad grades so they moved me down..." Nagisa said looking at the floor, "Th-thank y-" Nagisa tried to say, assuming that was all he was going to receive.

Irina cut him off with another kiss, this time was much more ferocious. Nagisa gasped and gave her the perfect opportunity to stick her tongue into his mouth. 

Nagisa, shocked, tried to kiss back with his tongue but failed, being severely inexperienced. Instead he just closed his eyes and kissed the best he could. He was enjoying his reward, and the tent in his pants proved it.

Irina started to grind her body against his as they kissed, and she quickly found out about his excitement. A smile came to her face as she continued the kiss and continued grinding herself against the younger boy.

He hadn't moved his arms from his side the entire time and Irina, disappointing that he wasn't touching her, changed that. She moved her hands from his face to his hands, grabbing them and moving them to her hips and her ass. In response Nagisa lightly squeezed her ass, making her moane. When she moaned Nagisa tried to reverse the dominance and stick his tongue into her mouth. He tried and failed, making her laugh, an adorable and sexy laugh.

"How thoughtful of you Nagisa, trying to pleasure me as well" she said after she pulled away. Both of them were breathing heavy and had blushed faces, Nagisa's being way more blushed. "Ya'know, originally I was only going to kiss you, and then your notes were above and beyond what I was expecting so I let you taste my wet tongue in your mouth, but now I just can't stop here." She said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

This time Nagisa had a bit more confidence and immediately opened his mouth to fight with her tongue, but ultimately failing again. He put his hands on her amazing ass and squeezed and fondled to his desires.

Irina, now enjoying herself much more than she thought, continued to grind her body against his and this time reached down his body and caress his penis through his pants.

Nagisa gasped and Irina continued to further heat up their kiss and fondle his cock. After a few minutes of this, Irina started to kiss his face and neck, giving him a hickey. She loosened his tie and took it off and unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed down chest and licked over one nipple as she made eye contact with him. She continued to kiss and lick all the way down to his pants, getting on her knees. She stopped and smiled up at him and gave him a wink as she unbuckled belt and unzipped his fly.

"I have never gone this far for anyone for just some notes Nagisa, you should be honored" She said as she slid his pants down, licking her lips.

Nagisa was in complete shock, frozen as if he was a statue.

Irina, after getting his pants down to his ankles, realized that Nagisa was quite endowed. She smiled as she looked into his blue eyes with her blue eyes. She leaned forward and lightly kissed him through his black boxers. Nagisa moaned. She continued to kiss and lick his penis through his boxers for a few moments and then she slid his underwear down to his ankles. As the band of his boxers got under his penis, it sprung up right next to her face, surprising her and making her giggle.

"I am impressed Nagisa," She said as she admired his rock hard penis, "You must be 7 inches long, and quite thick for a 16 year old". She grasped his long cock with her hand. Nagisa moaned. She slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft and then brought her other hand up to stroke his length.

"S-Sensei, I'm in h-heaven" Naisa said as his breathing got heavier.

"My sweet, innocent Nagisa, this is only the beginning" Irina said as she removed one hand and put it on his waist and slowly licked the head of his penis. She smiled as she made eye contact with Nagisa, who stood there in complete awe. She kissed his head and licked it again. Never breaking away from his eyes, Irina moved her head to the base of his cock and licked his whole length, ending with a kiss on his tip.

"Sensei I-I'm close" Nagisa barely got out as he moaned.

Without hesitation Irina engulfed his head into her wet mouth and stroked his tip with her tongue. She pushed his long cock further into her mouth until she was halfway down his length. She moved her head back and forth repeating the motion for a few times.

Her warm, wet, tight, mouth was moving up and down his big cock. Her tongue continuously licking and caressing his penis inside her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned onto Nagisa's cock, vibrating it making him moan. She took him further into her mouth but never taking the whole thing. Her tight mouth and throat were giving him incredible pleasure, her talent and experience were showing, and they were insane. She lightly scraped his sensitive head with her teeth for just a moment, making Nagisa moan again and making her smile and giggle on his penis. The image of her pink lips stretched out to fit around his thick cock made Nagisa even closer to finishing.

She continued to lick and suck on him. Her moist mouth was an insane feeling on his penis. Her motions were so sexy and unique from all of her professional training and experience. Nagisa did not know now, but he was having the best blowjob he would ever receive.

"Sensei, I'm going to come!" He said as he looked into her eyes, and then she gave him and incredible amount of pleasure.

Irina took his whole 7 inches into her tight, wet, throat as he came. She never broke eye contact as she swallowed his big load. Before he finished coming she pulled away and let him finish on her face and tongue, and some of his cum fell on her breasts. She used to her fingers to scoop up the cum that was on her face and tits and admired it, playing with it using her fingers. Looking back up at Nagisa she put her cum covered fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, closing her eyes and moaning on her fingers. She noticed his cock was starting to get soft and was very dirty, covered in cum from his orgasm. She started to lick and clean his cock before it was completely soft, licking all of the cum off of it and into her mouth. Before it was completely down she took the whole thing into her mouth one more time, sticking it completely down her throat, and slowly slid it out of her moist hole, never breaking eye contact.

"That was incredible Sensei" Nagisa claimed, "I didn't know I could feel so good"

"Well Nagisa, I think that I over compensated for your notes," she said and she stood back up, getting very close to him again, "so now you're in debt to me, why don't you come out to the woods behind the school tomorrow to pay to debt,"

"..." Nagisa tried to say something in response but did not know what to say, completely taken by surprise with her offer.

"I'll assume you understand" Irina said, grabbing his face and kissing him one last time, biting his bottom lip and she pulled away, "I'll be waiting" she said as she walked out from the staff room.

Nagisa was completely shocked but the most happy he had ever been. He pulled up his pants, buttoned up his shirt and retied his tie before he walked back into the hallway. I can't wait for tomorrow he thought.


End file.
